1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method, an information processing apparatus, a program storage medium, a computer program, a data structure and a manufacturing method of a recording medium and in particular to an information processing method, an information processing apparatus, a program storage medium, a computer program, a data structure and a manufacturing method of a recording medium, appropriate for recording a variety of data such as content and supplying users with the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-159589 discloses a technique for downloading an update file for content recorded on a recording medium and reproducing the content together with the update file.
A user can download an update file on a reproducing apparatus having a recording medium loaded thereon in accordance with the known technique. For example, if the content recorded on the recording medium is a movie having an original English caption, the user can enjoy the movie with a Japanese caption displayed instead of the original English caption.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-122888 discloses another technique that allows a plurality of related data units to be reproduced from a single disk.